Barbed Mind DavidXOC oneshots
by Void-san
Summary: A bunch of oneshots between David and my OC Kyle. Just so ya know it's slash David X OC
1. To Be Free Of Death

_Void-san: Hello, this is the first installment of some one shots I'll be doing on various movies/books/games/anime. If you want to read more check my profile every couple weeks or so, I should have some up, if not I'm busy with school or just need encouragement. Not all the one shots are romance though._

**To Be Free of Death**

Kyle made it a point to avoid the boardwalk at night; actually he made it a point to avoid just about everything. It drove his sister wild that he was so reclusive, but he didn't really care much. Claudine hadn't ever understood him or his need to be left alone. She was a social butterfly and if the rumors were true, was currently obsessed with a biker called Dwayne. Kyle didn't usually care but there was a problem, his sister hadn't been home in three months, he, like the rest of town, put up fliers, but of course it did no good.

Logically, Kyle knew she was dead, but he couldn't help but go to the boardwalk and watch for her, once he thought he saw her, but when the golden haired girl had turned, the eyes were blue, instead of green, and the face was all wrong. Sighing, he turned away and walked to the edge of the boardwalk, however as he passed a movie store he bleakly went in, his violet hued eyes slowly scanning the selection. Finding nothing interesting in the first row he stepped into the next row. After a few minutes he found a movie that at least seemed semi interesting and went to the counter. He rented it and turned to go home when a voice spoke behind him.

"Did you get everything you needed?" Kyle turned and met concerned brown eyes, he blinked. This was his neighbor, sort of, he was the closest house to Kyle's and he had to pass it on his way to work. He had a dog too, one that barked up a storm when anyone came by.

"Yes, I did, thank you." He finally managed before walking out, not bothering to look back. He didn't see the way his neighbor watched him; thoughtfully, like he knew something that he didn't. If he had, then maybe things might have turned out differently. However, Kyle didn't and so he walked home, taking the beach path he had walked so often.

What he found made him stand stock still in both surprise and disbelief. There was a man, (or boy really, he didn't look like was all that much older than Kyle's age of sixteen) he had a hold of a red-haired girl, and she was screaming. He'd scream too, if something with the face of a monster was trying and succeeding at eating him. Blankly he stared, realizing he should probably be running or least anxious. Strangely enough, he just couldn't find it in him to be afraid, it was almost like he was-relieved?

That was when he recognized the boy; it was David, the 'leader' of the bikers that Dwayne was always with. This explained where his sister had gone. Into someone's stomach. Again, why wasn't he terrified?

_Because you're already done feeling anything about Claudine, you fool. Tonight was a last ditch effort to see her again, you can't see the dead. Now you've come to the point you don't even realize you just don't care._ The thought startled Kyle into letting out a hum of thought. _You're stupid, Kyle. There's a creature __**eating**__ a girl in front of you and you're getting lost in thought. Didn't your mom teach you something about this?_ Kyle cut that thought off with a shudder, his mother had taught him something similar to this about rape. She'd said, scream and haul ass.

Judging by the cold look that he was getting from David, he wasn't going to be doing either. David dropped the girl, who Kyle realized was drained of blood and was missing a few clumps of hair. She was also dead, but he was more interested in the smug look he was getting from the blond standing less than a foot away from him. Looking up at David, Kyle stepped back away from him, his eyes finally growing large. But…he still didn't feel scared. Looking annoyed, the blond snarled at him and while Kyle flinched, he felt no fear.

_See, you're so withdrawn you don't even care he could kill you. But then, death would be better than the emptiness you've made for yourself. Your skin's already cold with death, it's just your heart hasn't stopped beating yet, that's all._ As though he could hear Kyle's severe mental dialogue, David laughed and turned around. As he left, he threw over his shoulder.

"You should be more careful, Kyle. With that attitude someone might just help your heart." He could only stare. _So not only does he eat people, he can read minds too? _Shaking his head, the ink haired boy wandered his way around the girl and continued home, his mind completely devoid of anything but a whirlwind of confusion. By the time Kyle got to his house, he was so frazzled that he didn't even remember face-planting on the couch.

_Why is a phone ringing? _He sighed and rolled over, or to be more exact rolled off the couch. This woke him up quite effectively. _Oh. I guess the phone's mine. Shit. _Kyle squeaked as he scrambled to the phone and picked up.

It was his boss. She was pissed. He was late. Now she was sympathetic. She understood. He had the day off. **CLICK! **_What the hell? She might understand, but I sure don't._ Kyle put the phone on the hook and sighed slowly.

"I need a bath." He finally mumbled, trudging to his bedroom and grabbing a pair of pale blue jeans, clean boxers, and a dark blue t-shirt. He sort of slithered into the bathroom and turned on the tap, then pulled the knob that turned the shower on. He waited until it was steaming and then stripped down and hopped in. When the water hit him, Kyle let out a happy purr. _Claudine would've made a comment about your obsession with warmth._ The snide mental voice again. He ignored it, he didn't care; he was warm. It was awesome.

Once he was clean and refreshed, he walked into the living room and stopped, his purple eyes pinned to the tape sitting on his coffee table. Wordlessly, he went over the events of the night before and twitched. Kyle grabbed the tape and firmly decided to return it. _I didn't really want to watch it anyway._

As he walked past his neighbor's house he heard a familiar growl, before his ears were assaulted by the barking of a pale yellowish white dog. Having already grown used to the treatment, Kyle merely walked faster, not even bothering to glance at the noisy creature.

"Thank you for the movie, have a nice day." He politely said as he received his change. The cashier smiled and for some reason she reminded him of his mother. She had often smiled the same way before the car accident that had taken her and his father. Disturbed, he shook himself and almost without realizing it, found a bookstore.

His mother had loved books, she'd read them to father while he worked on the car or the house. Although it took Kyle a long time to read a book, he enjoyed it too. As he entered the store he scanned the fantasy section immediately, wondering if they had the book she'd always wanted. It was about an Alchemist who created a doll that came to life and fell in love with his worst enemy; meanwhile the Alchemist fell in love with the doll. The bookstore did indeed have the book and, though he wasn't sure if he really wanted to read it; Kyle bought it and found a bench at the end of the boardwalk to sit and read.

It was wonderful, he couldn't stop reading. So much was he enchanted by the words on the page that he failed to notice the sky grow dark until David was slouched beside him, one hand on the back of the bench the other holding a cigarette. Shocked, he froze; every muscle in his thin frame tensing. When David merely continued to smoke, Kyle lifted his head jumping a little when his eyes found themselves confronted with cold intense blue ones. _What does he want? I don't have anything he couldn't steal for himself. Aside from the inability to willingly eat someone else, but he doesn't seem interested in that._

David smirked, and shifted his arm so that Kyle would either have to let it rest on him or more. He moved and he smirked. Kyle swallowed nervously; David had known he'd get up. He had probably wanted him to.

Ignoring the panicking butterflies in his stomach, he finally forced himself to speak to the blond on the bench. It was one word but it got the point across. Still; _ironic that I only use one word for the first time I speak to David._

"What?" He cursed himself for the shaky way that had come out, then again he felt shaky. David stood and he wanted to wince, he only came to David's nose. Granted, David was fairly tall and Kyle was only 5' 8", average height. It would have been comforting to at least be taller than the creature that was probably planning on eating him. _But then you'd be killed by a midget, how would that feel?_

"Kyle, come on." His voice left no room for argument so, without argument, he followed. They simply turned the corner and found a single bike waiting. _David's bike_, his mind whispered. David smirked again. Did he ever smile? Or was it always a smirk?

Without a single word, the blond swung his leg over the bike and after a few minutes of watching Kyle blink at him, sighed.

"Come on, Kyle. It's time to go." Kyle tilted his head but obeyed, slipping on the bike behind David, reluctantly wrapping his arms around his torso. Only as David was about to start the bike did he think to ask;

"Where are we going?" David replied calmly, again not allowing Kyle to protest.

"Home."

A few minutes later they were in a cave and David had done something awful. And wonderful, but still he could taste the blood, David's blood sliding down his throat. Then David had moved his mouth away and guided him to lay down on something soft. Something had been pressed into his hand, a bottle. He drank it and David smirked, his blue eyes triumphant, as his own violet eyes fluttered shut.

* * *

"David, what did you do to me?" he mumbled as he woke up. It was night again and he felt pleasant, as though he'd been resting in a very comfortable bed. David laughed and kissed him again, this time more forcefully. Startled, Kyle leaned back to stare at the blond.

"I made you mine." Was the response as he straddled Kyle's hips. Wordless again, he simply sighed and let David do as he pleased.


	2. At Some Point

_Void-san: Hello, this is the second one-shot with David and Kyle. It's really short. Hope you like!_

* * *

**At Some Point**

Kyle lazily stretched and went to roll over, grunting in faint surprise at the hand resting on his stomach. He wasn't bothered though, as he'd gotten used to David and the others waking a good while before he even stirred. Paul had been convinced he was hibernating or 'some shit'. Marko just thought he was fun to screw with. (More than once had Kyle woken to find Marko sitting on him eating something crunchy. It never failed to creep him out.) _What's the point of being bothered? David **owns** your ass, you can't get away from him. Hell, you don't even **want** to._ Clearly hearing his usual mental attacks on himself, David chuckled and nuzzled his neck.

"You were trying to sleep all night again. We already fed, you ought to." The vampire was lazy in his movements and words as he flipped Kyle to face him. The large purple eyes simply blinked at him and David shook his head pulling him closer so he couldn't see the half-vampire's face.

"But you won't, will you? Not until that emptiness of yours is gone." Puzzled, Kyle let out a questioning hum. _Are you seriously that stupid? _The mental barb was, as per usual, a complete surprise to him and he grunted as David's blue eyes paled a bit more with amusement.

"I didn't eat you because you're empty, I can shape you into what I want." _That's an insult, Kyle, he's insulting you. You're just a tool! _David laughed and leaned forward catching Kyle's mouth with his in a demanding kiss. Immediately he went pliant, willingly arching into the contact. When David pinned his wrists above his head, Kyle let out a purr and writhed.

_At some point you developed stockholm syndrome, at least it feels goooood. _Kyle couldn't help but agree with that particular thought. _Yeah, it feels fucking great._


End file.
